1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a projector device equipped with a projector module.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-369050 discloses a digital camera equipped with a built-in projector module.
The overall size of a camera with a built-in projector or a projector device that includes a projector module and other components, tends to be large.